Altro Lato
by SashaAlexandrOk
Summary: Cato goes hunting for Katniss with Marvel after she blows up their supplies. He witnesses Katniss with Rue and begins to feel something. And it takes him a while to realize it. Slight AU and OOC. But, I promise it's good. There's language and lemons later, maybe... R&R. -Sasha
1. Almost Hopeless

This is my first story that I'm publishing. Please R&R. I'll try to update ASAP.

This story starts after Katniss blows up the Careers food. It's going to alternate from Cato to Katniss. Might include other POVs as well. Happy Reading.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own The Hunger Games or its characters. Suzanne Collins does.

* * *

**Cato POV:**

That fucking bitch! Fucking Fire Girl blew up our supplies! When I get my hands on her…

"Bro! What are we gonna do? We don't have anything fucking left. Man, that bitch is dead!" Marvel yelled. "I'm gonna look for her. Cato, you gonna come?"

"Fuck yeah, I'm gonna" I'm so fucking pissed off right now. Goddamn, I need to chill. I can never concentrate when I'm pissed.

"Cato, I'm goin' this way. Clove, maybe you should stay here, in case she comes to find anything-"

"Who made you the fucking boss?! I can do what I want!" Clove looked fucking pissed, "You are so lucky she isn't dead, but when she is I'm killing you."

"Shit, Clove-"

"WHAT?!"

"Geez, you can't kill any one yet, until we find her. So yeah, just stay here and we'll be back soon."

Clove just rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Whatever's right. God, chick needs to chill… "Marv, we'll go the same way just you go right I'll go left, yeah?" He knew I wasn't asking, "Yeah, man." He broke off running, I just walked into the forest, careful of my footing-

"Katniss! Katniss, help! Katniss!" I started to run, sounded like a little girl screaming. Probably the one from eleven…

"Ugh!" and then a whimper was all I heard when I slowed down and went into a hunters' crouch. I saw the little girl on the ground, barely alive, with her head in Fire Girls lap. I looked to my left and saw Marvel, with an arrow in his throat. *BOOM* His canon went off…

"Fucking bitch." I muttered, I was about to go and kill Fire Girl when the kid said, "Sing? Please…" I just barely heard her, and stopped. I'm curious as to what Fire Girls voice sounds like.

"Ok, yeah." Then she started to sing. She was crying, but it was still beautiful…

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

I looked down at the little girl, and saw she was dead, *BOOM*, the canon goes off. Fire Girl starts sobbing, I just sat and watched, wondering what she would do next. She sat there for a few minutes.

With a shaky breath, she got to her knees, holding the little girls' head and set it on the grass. Fire Girl looked at her for a moment, then zipped up elevens' jacket and crossed her arms. It looked like the kid was asleep… And the Fire Girl walks away, I get up and step from behind the brush after a few moments. Just as I started walking the way Fire Girl went, I hear her sniffle and realize she's walking back.

I jump back behind the brush and see her holding a bunch of flowers. What the hell? I think to myself. I look back at Fire Girl, not realizing I looked away… I don't know why I looked away. Fire Girl is putting the flowers around eleven… I guess she's done again, she just stands up.

What is she-. Fire Girl holds up three fingers to the sky. Where have I seen that before? Oh, when she volunteered for a girl, who is her sister, I think.

Fire Girl looks back at eleven, then starts to head left to my direction. I get up and head after her.

She keeps walking and I keep following. It gets dark soon, and she stops. She's looking around for something in the trees-"Oh, she's looking for a strong tree…" Fire Girl turns around, with an arrow ready to be shot at me. "I really should stop talking out loud." "Yeah, you really should."

"Came here to kill me?" I was about to answer- "Don't answer that, it's rhetorical, of course you came here to kill me. I killed your friends, Glitter and Mackerel-" She pauses, looking at me weirdly," Where's your district partner? Is she dead? I never liked that dumb bitch-"

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up! God, Clove isn't fucking dead! She's too tough for that shit! You are the one who's gonna be dead-!" She laughs at me, " Why the fuck are you laughing?! You're in no position to laugh!" She keeps laughing, " I'm not? God, you really are stupid." She pauses to catch her breath, " Look who has the long range weapon, Sherlock! I can kill you right now if I wanted to!" Oh, fuck.

"Whatever! Where's Lover Boy, huh? Is he dead? I bet he is, I know where I cut him! If he's not dead-" the Panem seal appears in the sky accompanied by the anthem. I groan inwardly and look back to where Fire Girl is- "Hey! What the fuck?! Where'd she go" I say out loud again, I hear her laugh and look up. I can't see her…

The anthem ends. Two canons go off, so two more dead. "Fire Girl, where are you!" The faces of Rue and Marvel show up. Then it's Lover Boy, "NO! Peeta! No!" Fire Girl sobs. I look back to the sky and see the last dead tribute. It's the boy from eleven. Fire Girl's still crying… "God, get over it! It's not like he was helping you anyway!" I walk to where Fire Girl was before she went up in the tree. "Come on, Fire Girl! Did you really _love_ him? Of course you didn't. He was weak-"The tree to my right rustles, "Shut up! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! Goddamn you! You killed him, you heartless mother fucking freak of nature!" She roars.

I look up and see her. Her face is wet with tears, I smile. Then I notice the tree. Its branches are big, big enough for me to reach her. I smile wider, "Fire Girl, it's not like he had a chance. He never did. What could he do anyway? Throw heavy things? That's nothing. He was nothing." I grab hold of the first branch, it supported me.

Fire Girl looked to where I was before and panicked. "Whe- where are you? Cato, where are you?!" I chuckle; I'm about ten feet below her and twenty feet above the ground. "Cato! Cato, where are you?!" Five feet. She looks around wildly and I notice she tied herself to the tree. Three feet. Two. One. "BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Fire Girl's reaching for her bow, so I grabbed it, "I think this is too dangerous, Fire Girl." I snapped it in half and let it drop to the ground. "These too." And I break all her arrows. Snap, snap, snap… "So Fire Girl how's life?" I love the way she shudders, "Cato, what do you want? Just leave me alone…" I look at her closely. She's actually hot. Boobs good for her size, pretty olive skin, gray eyes. I can't see her legs… "You have a sleeping bag?-"I shiver, it got really cold for some reason. "No, no, no. You are not taking it. I need it. Haven't you done enough?"

I sigh, "Listen, Fire Girl,-"

"My name is Katniss."

"Okay, Katniss. I'm not gonna take it, I wanted to join you-"

"What?! No, you creep. Fuck no! You killed Peeta and you're gonna kill me! Well, whatever. Kill me, get it over with."

"Katniss," I hiss her name and she shrinks back into the tree, "I promise I won't kill you. I need the warmth, I'm freezing my ass off."

"Why should _I _believe _you_?" She says. I search her eyes, not seeing fear any more, but _determination_.

"Because I just won't okay. Accept that. Now move over." The branch was wide enough for both of us. I raise my eyebrow and she moves. "Thanks." I climb in next to her and yawn. "God, I'm tired."

"Did you mean to say that out loud?" Katniss questions, "What? Agh! No, sorry. Whatever, just go to sleep." I turn to my side and fall asleep.


	2. It Begins

Sooooo… I am so glad people are reading my story. I know this chapter is short. I just wanted people to have something to read. I'll keep writing more chapter and hopefully make them longer. Please keep leaving reviews, I'll love you forever -Sasha

**Disclaimer:**I do not own The Hunger Games or its characters. Suzanne Collins does.

* * *

Katniss POV

Mmmm, Peeta… I snuggled closer. "Well, hello to you too Fire Girl." Fire Girl… Cato! I jumped away from him- well, as far as I could tied to a tree and in the same sleeping bag. "What happened? Why are you in my sleeping bag?" Oh my god, what did we do?

"Do you seriously not remember anything, Katniss?" He hissed my name. I stare at him. "Oh God, Peeta. Rue! They're dead… Marvel and Thresh… Did anybody else die? I mean, did a canon go off? How many are left? Who? Why-" Questions flooded my mind, "Why are you here? Why didn't you kill me?"

"Chill, Katniss. Gosh, what the fuck is wrong with you? No, nobody died, hence no canons-" I need to cut him off there. "Did you seriously just say hence?" I question. "Does it really matter Fire Girl?" I glare at him, "I can be smart, use words that aren't used often. I can be sexy and smart. Why am I discussing this with you? Whatever. I'm here," Cato gestures to the tree, me, the forest in general, "because I was going to kill you, but then I saw you with Rue and I couldn't do it then and when I came up the tree to kill you, it got really cold all of a sudden-" I shudder. "It was the Gamemakers, Cato. They're trying to push us together. They want something to happen between us." He just rolls his eyes, "Whatever, Katniss. Anyway, I promised not to kill you because I need the extra warmth, you were cold too, and so you really didn't protest much."

I thought about it for a moment. Yeah, sounds right. I wonder why I can't remember anything… "And how many people are left?" Cato looks at me and sighs. "Four. There are four people left. Me, you, Clove, and the redhead from five. That's it and there's gonna be something big because of it."

I look around, trying to get my bearings of where I am and where to go next. I really want to bathe, but I don't think I can ditch Cato. "Cato, shouldn't you go back to Clove? She must be really bored…" I'm just trying to make him leave so I can run. "Nah, she'll be fine and if she isn't, oh well, not my problem. Just one less tribute so I can win." I stare in disbelief. Can he really be that heartless? He's gonna stay with me… Why is he gonna stay? "Okay… well, I think I should be going now and you should too. Now, if you'll just get out-" He chuckles. "Now, now Fire Girl. Don't try to get rid of me that fast. I wanna stick around, see what happens. God, he's so annoying. I clench my teeth and just glare. Ugh, what is wrong with him?

"Alright, fine. God, just move so I can pack up then we'll go find a river or something, get water and shit," He doesn't move, "Cato, fucking move." Still no movement from him. "Fucking move or I'll push you out of the tree!" He watches me with amusement; I untie my ropes and wiggle out of the bag. I sigh, frustrated and out of options, I kick him. Nothing, nothing happens at all. I can feel my face heating up in anger, "Listen 2, you're pissing me the fuck off. Fucking move so we can leave, now!" He busts out laughing. "What is so funny?!"

"It's just, you- you look so _cute_ when you're mad. I- I can't…" He doesn't even finish his sentence. Wait, he just called me cute, "Cute?! I am not cute! Don't call me cute! Stop it. Stop, I'm not cute. I'm never fucking cute…" I whisper the last few words and sit down on the branch my legs hanging off the sides. Cato stops laughing and looks at me. "Okay, okay." He finally gets out of the bag and he's shirtless. I gawk at his chest. I let my eyes go lower and lower. Oh my gosh, he's ripped. His pants are hanging low; I think he did that on purpose… "Hello? I get it I'm fine as hell, now can we leave. "Wow, bossy and full of yourself." He crosses those delicious arms of his, "Whatever, pack and let's go."

I set about packing, wanting to make sure I got everything I needed. "Okay, let's head down. You go first though." He grunts and takes hold of a branch and starts going down. I head after him when he's five feet below me. I hear him drop to the ground and I climb down a bit more and look down. I'm close enough to the ground, so I jump as well. I go to where my bow and arrows fell and look sadly and the splintered pieces.

"Well, come on. Where are we going now?" I sigh and look back at Cato. "The river, to get water and clean up." He looks around, not knowing where to go. "Alright, well, lead the way." I sigh and go uphill and to the northwest, I presume. This is going to be a long day.


	3. Unexpected

So, I had a tough time writing this chapter. Call it writers' block, but it's done. And it's really short I know… But, what else do you expect from the 'announcers?' Also, I'm really happy with the response I've gotten with my stories, this story especially. If you want to read my other stories, just go to my profile. I just updated my _Twilight_ story 'Gone, but Not Forgotten' if you want to read it. I recommend it :3. **R&R **Thanks -Sasha

**Announcers POV**

"Hello everyone! Claudius Templesmith here, with Caesar Flickerman. This is the 'Hunger Games' and you are in for a real treat tonight." Claudius greets the unseen audience. Caesar chuckled quietly. Breathing deeply, Caesar started to relay the events of the _Games_ for that night.

"It seems Miss Katniss Everdeen- AKA 'The Girl on Fire' from District 12, is now in an alliance with Cato Lendrig from District 2. Now this may all come as a shock to you, but it seems that Miss Everdeen has taken a 'liking' to Mr. Lendrig." Claudius fakes surprise and gasps slightly, while Caesar seems fine, only with a hint of disappointment in his eyes. _Is it possible that Caesar hoped for more form the 'Girl on Fire'?_

"Well, Caesar I think all those people out there are surprised at Katniss' reaction to Cato. Especially after he caused Peeta Mellarks'- Katniss' district partner, death. Caesar, what do you think 'The Girl of Fire' is going to do next? It may not be what we expect." Claudius finished his statement and turned to Caesar, awaiting his answer. Chuckling nervously, Caesar shook his head and shrug his shoulders.

"Claudius, I do not know. I really don't. You see, Miss Everdeen has been through a lot and if her family is watching her reaction to Mr. Lendrig, then they will be in for a shock. And after Mr. Mellarks' confession for his undying love for her at the interviews, she would have been expected to mourn his death a little longer. Personally, I do like this unexpected side to Miss Everdeen that we had yet to see, until now. I can't wait to see what she does next." Caesar says flawlessly. His impeccable speech had a few citizens at home confused, most likely. His fast paced speech and proper addressing the tributes by last name ought to confuse a few people in the outer districts at least. Caesar turned away from Claudius and back to the camera. His eyes searched for a connection to the Everdeen family, trying to get them to understand…

"Well, it seems that we only have four tributes left. We will soon see what the Gamemakers have planned. The remaining tributes are Cato Lendrig and Clove Escal from District 2, Marissa Clayton from District 5, and Katniss Everdeen from District 12. The only pair is Cato and Clove; let's see if they'll make it out together, or if there is a surprise in store. That's all for now, we'll keep you updated on the lasts 'Hunger Games' excitement." Claudius dismisses the viewers cheerfully.


End file.
